Wonderful Dream
by treaanne
Summary: Hanna is being depressed and shock about things that happen that night. So, caleb stayed by her side to comfort her til' she fell asleep. she had an amazing dream that felt so real. and i know haleb fans would want that to be real too. BE NICE THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY... PLEASE REVIEW... xoxo


**Hello guys, this is going to be my very first fanfiction. so be nice and just enjoy this story i would love to write again if you liked this... and please Review...**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars... :)**

"I Love You, Caleb" Hanna Marin whispers while hugging his gorgeous boyfriend Caleb Rivers.

"I Love you more Han…. Just forget everything that is been bothering you and sleep…" Caleb said comforting Hanna.

They were in hanna's living room lying in the couch with hanna lying in caleb's chest. They just got home from the not so great train party and found hanna's best friend Alison Dilaurentis body….

It's been a long night for them.

After everything that happened hanna wants caleb on her side all night to comfort her.

Caleb hugs hanna tight then dozes off to sleep.

Hanna opens her eyes in a different place unfamiliar for her. She was lying in a bed with pink bed sheets. She wonders where she was. She stands up and look inside the pink bedroom it has a crib on it and a shelf filled with different stuffed animals. She saw the bedside table with a picture frame of a family of three with much older caleb and older her with a wide smile on their faces and they were both holding a baby girl with pink beanie and a bib with "Daddy's Princess" on it.

Hanna was really clueless in what world she might be in to, but she felt safe and comfortable in this place. It felt like there is no more "A" out there trying to ruin her life. Hanna walked to the shelf with stuffed animals when she heard the baby crying from the crib. She walked to the crib and tried very carefully to hold the infant. She swayed the infant back and forth until it stops crying. When it is asleep again, She kisses it's forehead and put it back in the crib she turn the baby monitor on then walked out the door. She descend the staircase and went to the kitchen and saw caleb sitting in the counter sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper.

Caleb greeted her first, "hey babe, how's your sleep? I didn't wake you because Czianna is been crying all night so I know that you're tired. Want some coffee?"

So, Czianna is the name of their little angel. Czianna Rivers nice name, she thought.

"Hanna?"

"no thanks, I'm fine"

"I heard Czia crying awhile ago did she awake before you go down here?"

"oh yeah, but don't worry I put him back to sleep"

"ok."

"you know what, it's really weird."

"What Do you think is weird?"

"Last, night I was in the couch in my mom's house and you were comforting me. We were still seniors in Rosewood High School. We were from a Halloween train party, many things happened that night with ali's body being found "A" finding out that were back together and a lot more other stuff. I was lying on your chest we were lying on the couch."

"You know what, Babe you're thinking a lot. You should relax. I will take you to dinner tonight we should call spencer and toby later and ask them if they can watch over czia later."

Caleb leaned in and kissed her in the lips it was a soft kiss but she puts her arms around caleb's neck to deepened the kiss. Caleb's lips moved to her neck and whispered to her ear.

"if we don't stop I may not be able to leave for work. I should go take a shower and we should continue this later."

"ok, go take you're shower and I should follow you upstairs and check on czia."

Caleb leaned again to kiss her then pull away and say, "I Love so much, Han. Then and now, I felt like I was growing more deeply in love with you."

"I love you too, but stop being cheesy right now or you're gone be late for work. Go take you're shower." Hanna said smiling widely.

"Ok. Be ready before I get home tonight wear the most gorgeous fancy dress you have in your closet. And I'll be making our reservation after my shower. Love you" Caleb said while going up the stairs.

Hanna walked around the house seeing picture of her and caleb back in High school lined up in their living room there is also pictures of her, caleb, his mom, and czia it was taken in a hospital room maybe it is when she gave birth to Czia it just felt amazing having a life like this.

After few minutes she went up the stairs, went czia's room to kiss her cheeks. She realized that this life is all she ever wanted to have.

Caleb woke up and saw hanna in her chest with tears coming out in her eyes. He wipe her tears with his thumb and hanna's eyes flutter open.

"Han. What happened did you have a nightmare? Why are you crying?"Caleb asked.

"No, don't worry I'm fine. It wasn't a nightmare it was a dream that I really want to come true. I cried because it's just so wonderful. Go back to sleep." Hanna said.

"Ok. You too. Will you tell me about that dream in the morning?" caleb said.

"Well, I loved too. But we should get back too sleep now. I Love You caleb"

"I Love You too, Han always and forever."


End file.
